1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy saving devices and, more particularly, to wind powered and solar powered devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sustainability is the basic characteristic of a process or a state that can be maintained at a certain level indefinitely. For our planet, it is the intent to provide the best outcomes for the human and natural environments both now and into the indefinite future. The Brundtland Commission, formally the World Commission on Environment and Development (WCED), known by the name of its Chair Gro Harlem Brundtland, was convened by the United Nations in 1983. The commission was created to address growing concern about the accelerating deterioration of the human environment and natural resources as well as the consequences of that deterioration for economic and social development. In establishing the commission, the UN General Assembly recognized that environmental problems were global in nature and determined that it was in the common interest of all nations to establish policies for sustainable development. The Commission defined sustainable development as a development that “meets the needs of the present without compromising the ability of future generations to meet their own needs.” (WCED 1987). The complex term of sustainability relates to the continuity of economic, social, institutional and environmental aspects of human society, as well as the non-human environment.
Alternate energy devices have been developed over the years. Many solar powered and wind driven devices in the industry lack efficiency. Wind driven devices typically require high wind velocities to produce high rotation speeds in order to maintain a constant energy supply. Such speed requirement typically precludes efficient use of wind driven devices in areas in which relatively low wind velocities are present. Additionally, many wind driven devices must be oriented in a certain direction to maintain high rotation speeds.